Best Friend Fanfic
by gregorius0307
Summary: Temari pun terpaksa untuk hanya diam saja saat Shikamaru dan Sakura bertarung untuknya, karena ia sedang dicabut dari Shinobi yang hanya berujung pada kematian...


**BEST FRIEND**

Ini sebenernya adalah Fic kesekian milik saya tapi, mungkin saya masih acak adul maafkan kekhilafan saya

Saya sebenernya ga maksa tapi, tolong donk di review atau silent reader juga terserah

Ini Fic untuk segala usia

Don't like don't read and don't flame

Disclaimer: Anonim***

Malam yang sunyi satu kamar masih menyalakan lampunya kalian tahu itu kamar siapa? Itu kamar Temari dia sedang depresi berat karena baru saja diberhentikan dari misi yang bikin depresinya makin naik adalah kemungkinan kalau dia diberhentikan untuk selamanya untungnya di malam sunyi gelap tapi tempatnya aman, diapertement bukan di kost2an* bingung maksudnya apa?_ *

Temari's POV

Tok... Tok... Tok" Permisi Temari ini Sakura! "kata Sakura aku" Masuk saja tidak apa2 "Sakura" Halo Temari kamu belum tidur, ya? "aku" Iya, kamu sendiri? Gimana? "Sakura" Aku kesini buat nemenin kamu kamu katanya lagi depresi berat, kan? "aku" Iya eh, kita nonton tv sambil makan yuk! "Sakura" Okay " aku ketakutan sekali saat menonton film Final Destination 5* maaf, pinjem nama * lalu, karena aku nggak kuat ( nahan takutnya... ) jadi aku lari ke kamar aku ngambil bantal dan selimut, untuk aku dan Temari.

End of Temari's POV

Normal POV\

Keesokan harinya..." Wuaaa! sudah jam 12?! Aku terlambat! Temari! Bangun! "Temari" Apa apaan ini?! Aku ini masih masa pemberhentian! "Sakura" Oh, iya! Maaf ya! untung, kemarin aku bawa handuk "Temari" Ya udah, mandi aja sana! "Sakura" Okay! " sesaat setelah Sakura berangkat, Temari bergumam' Hmm enaknya jadi Sakura... Bisa njalanin misi... Haaah... ' tiba tiba Shikamaru datang dan menotok pintunya Shikamaru" Halloooo... Huaaammhhh... "Temari" Hai, kamu kenapa? Kog masih lemas? "Shikamaru" Ini kepribadianku: pemalas... masa kamu nggak ngerti? "Temari" Hihihi, memang bener, sih... Nah, hari ini kita mau apa? "Shikamaru" gak tau... "Temari" Hmmh... Kita ngegame aja yuk! "Shikamaru' Semangat banget Temari... 'Shikamaru" PS 2 / PS 3? "Temari" Terserah... Oh ya hari ini game NARUTO terbit kan ya? Kenapa namanya NARUTO? "Shikamaru" Yah habis dia yang paling berjasa dia juga yang nghentiin perang dunia ke- 4 Shinobi "Temari" Ya... Ya... Ya... " lama mereka bermain, kira kira 3 jam ada... sampai tiba tiba Dhhuuuuaaarrrrr Temari" Apa itu? "Shikamaru" Yah, PS 3ku rusak deh... "Temari" Gimana kalo kita main yang PS 2 aja? "Shikamaru" Terserah... Tapi, lagi lagi Dhuuaarrr Temari" Yah, rusak lagi deh! " Shikamaru" Sssst itu bukan suara PS 2 tapi, ledakan asli! "Temari" Serangan?! "Tiba tiba ada suara" Ugh! Uhuk uhuk! Tidak akan kau kubiarkan menyerang sahabat baikku! "Temari" Sakura?! baiklah, KUCHIYOSE DAI... "Shikamaru" Percuma saja Temari sekarang seluruh jutsumu sedang dicabut! Biar aku! " dan akhirnya, pertarungan itu pun selesai dengan kemenangan pihak Shikamaru, Sakura, dan... Temari tapi, sayangnya kematian pun memihak mereka... Sakura tidak bisa diselamatkan dari racun dan mati Shikamaru juga hampir mati, tapi selamat. Temari? Oh tentu jangan di tanya dia pasti selamat dia yang dilindungi kog kematian Sakura diakibatkan dia melindungi Shikamaru untuk serangan racun kedua* sudah dihitung dari serangan pertama *dan melindungi Temari di serangan ketiga racunnya Temari" Huuaaa! Sakura! "Shikamaru" Sudahlah toh kita juga tidak punya jutsu EDOTENSEI! "Temari" Itu memang tapi semoga dia istirahat dengan tenang disana..."Shikamaru" Ya, itu yang seharusnya terjadi, memang harus! " dan jadilah hari itu Temari mengunjungi Naruto untuk memberi tahu berita dukacita itu Naruto" APA?! Apa yang terjadi?! "Temari" Ya, itu... Sakura mati saat melindungiku... " Naruto" Jadi, mereka berdua, ya yang membunuh Sakura? Sudah kubunuh tadi malam! Nah, sudah dulu ya! Aku ke ruanganku dulu! "Temari" Baiklah... Maaf, ya? " Naruto" Ya tidak apa apa itu juga bukan kesalahanmu, bye! " dan Naruto pun pergi ke ruangan Hokagenya... Begitulah sahabat akan selalu melekat dan saling melindungi... Sampai... Mati...

TAMAT

Thanks, buat yang udah baca dan review! Bagi yang belum, saya minta review dan sedikit masukan! Bye! see you next Fanfic!


End file.
